minecraft love story
by handsen
Summary: looking for 3 OC's for a zombie apocalyps story pm me i have what i need in chapter 10 ill update everytime i get a new OC all people will get a shout out in chapter one- the first sighting 1 female and 2 males pm me please when I get the OC's I will start the prologue
1. Chapter 1

Mine craft love story

(please note this is my first entry please review it so i may get better at makeing these thank you)

Chapter 1 -the mine

The sun is full in the sky and Liz began walking to Joey's house. They have been friends their whole life and lately Liz has begun to thinking that Joey was going to ask her out and he thought today was going to be the day. As she opened his wooden door she hears a unmistakable hiss from behind. Her heart skips a beat and she turns with her sword already drawn and almost kills the one behind the hissing. Right before she brings the sword down she sees its Joey and she gets furious.

Joey has black hair but blue eyes, Liz always gets lost whenever she looks into his beautiful eyes. She doesn't stare for long because she doesn't want him to catch on. But she has noticed him stare into her eyes intently but it has only been recently that she has noticed this. He always says her grey eyes are just a wonder but now the way he looks into them makes her think something different. Then all of a sudden she notices she has been looking into his eyes and she hasn't felt a care in the world she was lost again but she notices that he's still lost in hers so she brushes it off and looks away. Her pink curly hair brushes him in the face and he's instantly snapped out of it and he clears his throat "So Liz, are you ready?"

"Ready for what? Did we have something planned?"

"No but I mean you're here and I did tell you that I was going mining today so I figured that's why you're here is it not?"

"Yes of course that's why I'm here" _when did he tell me about mining? Does he know that I think he's going to ask me out? Is he going to do it in the mine! Omg that's it he wants me to come so he can ask me out._

"Liz" joey snaps his fingers "what's wrong you seem like you got really deep into a thought or something but I know that's not you" joey and Liz chuckle at that.

"It's nothing I was just wondering how I could forget my spelunking bucket I'll run home and grab it then will head to the mine." She smiles and begins to walk away.

"You know I always have a second one just in case you want to use that!"

Liz turns around and walks back and takes the spare spelunking bucket from him and they head off to the mine. Liz expects the mine to be full of people but to her surprise the only person there is the doctor. She looks around and finds Joey already working into a wall that no one has touched yet. She runs next to him and starts digging herself but with Joey 3 blocks ahead she doesn't know if she can keep up. She is working while being distracted with Joeys muscles already beginning to shine from his sweat.


	2. Chapter 2-lust

Chapter 2- Lust

Joey noticed Liz staring at him so he forced himself to push harder than ever he felt his muscles beginning to ache but with Liz looking at him he could not quit he pushed himself further and further until he fainted. Liz threw her pick ax and ran to him. She took some water out of her bucket and gently patted it on his head it on his forehead she knew he would be ok so she just sat there with him. While she was there with Joey asleep in front of her she thought _now is a perfect time to see how big he is. _This thought came in and out of her mind until she finally gave into the temptation. She reached down and slowly lifted his pants. What was reveled was a massive dick at least 7 inches. She only thought about what that could do to her virgin tight pussy but with that thought she put his pants back down before she did something bad. The thought stayed in her mind but a few seconds later Joey can too and looked at her she was so glad to see his blue eyes she began to cry. A smile came to his face as he rubbed his head where it had hit the ground.

"Joey." Liz said with tears running down her checks "why did you push yourself so hard?"

"Because you were watching me I wanted to seem strong but that kind of back fired didn't it"

"No, Joey you are strong look at you. Not that I have" Liz says as she's looking at his biceps.

"Liz I need to ask you something." Joey looks into her eyes and swallows "Will you go out with me?"

Liz thought _OH MY GOD HE DID IT HE FREAKING ASKED ME OUT! Ok Liz keep cool just say yes just say it already you idiot. SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!_ "It"

Joey looked at her confused and then she noticed she didn't say yes. _Really you idiot you said "it" say yes or I will kill you…me…us? _Looking into Joeys deep blue eyes Liz said "Yes, it…would be my honor"

Joey jumped up with joy and picked Liz up and kissed her she prayed the kiss would never end but it did.

"ok Liz how about we go to my house and watch our first television show as a couple."

Liz and Joey left the mine holding hands and went to Joeys house. Joey wanted to do nothing to danger the relationship but Liz went through the door knowing what she had to do. It was driving her crazy she wanted to taste Joey's dick. So when the television went on she moved her hand onto his pants. And slowly took them off of Joey. She swallowed and took his dick in her hand and slowly stroked it then she closed her eyes and slowly started to lick the tip. Joey did not stop her but he hated that she was teasing it all he could do was think. _Please just put it in your mouth already. _Then after thirty seconds of tease Liz slowly wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked his dick until he came. Liz let his cock out of her mouth just as he came and his warm cum was on her face. She felt the warmth and she loved it. All she wanted now was to feel his cock in her now wet pussy. Then she came up and whispered in his ear "I want you in me"

With this Joey then grabbed her by the waist and put her onto the couch. He rubbed her pussy for only a second until he slowly slid his hard cock into her tight pussy. The pain was unbearable but after a minute or two the pain went away and the moment seemed everlasting. After Joey came Liz looked at him and pulled him down to her and kissed him and said "I love you."

This took Joey by surprise and he couldn't think of what to say so he pulled up his pants and threw on a shirt and only said "let's go het some food. I think we both need something after that."

Liz put her bra back on then her tee-shirt and pants and walked with Joey to the butcher and got some pork chops and a steak. But as Liz turned around she saw someone she thought she would never see again, her old best friend Grey. Grey stood there leaning on the wall. Liz's first instinct was to run over and saw hi but as she ran to him Joey saw him and slowly walked over to him. He overheard him tell Liz that he came here searching for her because he wanted to date her. Liz was dumbfounded and could not come up with anything to say so Joey stepped next to her a said "hey baby, who this?"

Grey went red in the face but Joey couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment so he waited for an answer. Grey looked at Liz and Joey he was completely embarrassed. He stuck out his hand and gave Joey a handshake while he hated him for stealing Liz he still had to respect the guy, but as we all know sometimes containing your hatred doesn't always work and in the end hatred will over power Grey with uncertain consequences.


	3. Chapter 3-framily

Chapter 3-family

I do not own minecraft in any way shape or form besides being a player I am sorry I haven't posted this before I forgot I had to so please do not think I own minecraft in any way

Grey stood there 6 foot tall towering over the 5'5 joey but for some reason he just felt joey had some hidden power something he wasn't sure if he could beat so he held back all negative feelings for the time being. Joey being the nice guy that he is invited grey to join them with their meal. Joey paid, they all walked over to a table and began eating. The way Joey figures it is you can tell a lot about a person when they are eating. If their mouth is open they're a slob, if closed they like to keep things clean. If you strike up a conversation with someone while they're eating and they talk with a full mouth they're disgusting and have no manners, if they wait till they swallow then they are trust worth and clean. Grey was both of them, when joey struck up a convo he swallowed then talked and grey never chewed with his mouth full. Liz on the other hand chewed woth her mouth open. Joey thought it was because of stress and how she feels dirty but it wasn't. Liz was thinking about joeys cock feeling it throb in her throat. She wanted to get a big enough mouth for it so she was practicing. After the meal liz fell asleep at the shops table. Joey laugh and picked her up and wife carried her to her house. Her father was sitting right there and couldn't resist.

"so joey you keep my daughter out all day and she never checks in. they you bring her asleep, im begging to wonder about you two."

Joey responded "No need for worry sir. Only a hard day at the mine, I don't believe she had enough rest last night for all the work we did. She fell fast asleep after we ate sir."

With Liz's dad being a leader of the military joey had become accustomed to calling him sir and admiral. Liz's dad took joey by the arm and looked him in the eyes " son do you feel like joining a elite squad of men who fight any and all mobs that invade our beautiful city?"

Joey believed this to be a trap. Weakness showed fear and showing no fear would make the admiral wonder why he had not joined yet. Joey looked up at the admiral and took a deep breath in, "Sir I am not even out of high school yet what use would I serve? I mean you have men twice my age with much more experience."

"Joey I have watched you grown into a young man please consider my offer and I know you fooled around with my daughter today I am not angry son, but be careful with her heart. I know you two love each other she's loved you since age ten I give you permission when you are ready to marry her. And I can think of no one else more qualified to take my place both in my daughters heart and in the millitary"

*three years later*

Joey and liz have been insuperable and joey thought about what her dad said. Joey had bought a ring already and was going to propose to her. As he got down on one knee liz knew what was going on her eyes welled up as he talked "Liz we have been together for three years. I have loved you my whole life though. Will you please marry me?"

He put the ring on and she looked at him and said "no *5 second pause*I will not be your girlfriend anymore I will be your fiancé then your wife!" she ment it to be a joke but Joey was still on snapped out of it and everything else hit him and a huge smile came across his face he looked at the admiral and slowly walked over to him "sir i am ready to join you in the military"

The admiral looked down to him and said "son you may not join us you have to start working on a family and make me a grandfather then you may join."


	4. Chapter 4-secret

Chapter 4- Steel skin

Joey was happy to be accepted by Liz's father but was not sure if he wanted kids. He never figured himself as the fathering type. Yes he loved kids, but he never thought of having any of his own. He was afraid not to have a kid now because it's what the admiral wanted. Joey could only look at the admiral and say ok. That night Liz and Joey had sex again Joey was so distracted by what his soon to be father-in-law said that he forgot to pull out. Liz felt his warm cum inside of her and she was pissed.

"Joey if you want to not pull out then you better have a god damn condom on. I don't want kids…at least…at least not yet. I mean down the future maybe one or two but not right now."

"What.. Oh I'm sorry baby I was distracted by, your beauty. I guess when I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world it's hard not to get distracted."

"Aww baby I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Joey couldn't tell her that he wanted to have a baby so he could join the military with her father. Liz hated her father in the military because he was always in danger.

"ok babe let's get some sleep."

Liz and Joey both slept in the beds they placed next to each other so they would always be close. The next morning joey awoke to a slamming at the door no one was screaming and he knew it was a zombie. He grabbed his iron sword from the chest at the head of the bed and ran to the door. The zombie brock through and slowly crept towards joey. Reacting like a true warrior Joey ran at the zombie and beat him with his sword. Four hits and the zombie died. He ran outside to see the whole village was under attack. Zombies and skeletons. Joey was relieved to see no creepers where there to do major destruction to the town. Joey woke Liz and handed her another iron sword. She was a girl who loved to battle using a poking stick so she threw the sword into a zombie's skull and the zombie feel over dead. She grabbed her stick and ran out pushing zombies back with it and then beating them mercilessly. Her father was just up the road when he saw a zombie creep up behind her. Joey saw this to and ran into the zombie and speared him to the ground and cut off the head. He jumped up grabbed Liz and took her to her father.

"you two should not be here there are to many off them you must get out of here."

Joey and Liz both responded at the same time "No this is our village and we will fight"

All around them soldiers were dying because of skeleton arrows. Then the admiral made the last mistake of his life. He turned to Joey to speak but before his mouth was open a Skeleton shoot him in the back and he fell. Joey bent down and the admiral got to tell Joey only one thing before dying. "Son you are the braves man I know and I'm glad that I have you to look after my daughter. Keep her safe and *coughs blood* and fight for our village tell her I am sorry I never got to walk her down the aisle. No matter what I will be there in your hearts. Tell her I love her and that I love you." *coughs more blood then goes limb. Joey grabbed the diamond sword from the admiral and charged the hoard. Before he reached the skeletons he had been hit with 20 arrows. None of them pierced his skin though and other soldiers watched in astonishment because they had never seen that with a man with no armor. He reached the line of skeletons and started swinging his sword he forced them back as the zombies approached and he was piled on by 12 of them. Everyone was sure that he was dead and Liz began to cry more. Then to their surprise the pile shifted and they saw Joey come out of the pile not just alive but without a scratch on him. After 3 more minutes of the one man army the hoard retreated. Joey was not allowing that to happen though. The skeleton that shot his father-in-law had a distinct crack on his head. Joey chased it down and dropped his sword. He got on top and began beating it with his fists. He beat it till death but he couldn't stop. His knuckles began to bleed and the blood rushed off the skeletons face and into the ground. Joeys tears did the same. It took 8 men 7 minutes to get him off. Then joey spit on the dead skeleton and walked to Liz who was bawling. With joeys knuckles bloody he first wrapped them in his shirt and them pulled her in close. Grey came over and told Joey he could leave and fix his knuckles. Joey left the two of them alone and began washing up. A soldier came into the room to talk to Joey. That's when Joeys secret came out the secret that he had the ability to harden his skin so that nothing but diamond could harm him.


	5. Chapter 5-Liz is kidnapped

Chapter 5- the protection of a lover

With the skeletons retreat people began to rebuild the village. Joey has been put to the front line of the military and received the nickname the gifted. Although he can be injured he still must learn to activate his gift whenever he wants. With his sword training and him having the old admirals diamond sword he was almost unstoppable. The only weakness he had was his village, but more importantly Liz. He had given her everything he owned. He wanted her to be happy and wouldn't settle for anything less than that. He had over 5000 emeralds and 100 diamonds. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He would trade it all and give his own life if he must. The more he thought of this he thought _why would I have to because I will protect her from anything and nothing will get past me to get her._ He was tired from the fight and his house was already rebuilt thanks to the help of some other villagers. As much as he hated the idea of going out and walking he got out of bed and opened the door he found some soldiers and walked towards them. When he got to them he noticed something was wrong. They looked at him and swallowed. His next in command was the one who spoke up first. "Sir Liz, shes…she's been snatched by a zombie who left this" he handed Joey a note saying to come to the zombie boss if he wanted to see his love again you may bring one other person but if we see a army approach she will die and we will prepare for battle. Joey crumbled the note and grabbed his sword he was going that night. He walked down to the butchers and found who he wanted. Grey had been working hard repairing the walls there was only alittle damage and joey pitched in. Grey still had a small dislike towards Joey but he had to honor how he put the village before himself. Grey finished up and looked at Joey. "What can I help." Joey cut him off "they took Liz. You're the one I choose that will help me if you join me we will battle and wont let anything happen to her they think if they only have two people it will be a easy feast and with out me there they can feast on her as well but that will not happen. I know you would not allow that to happen so will you join me?"

"Well how far must we travel and how long will it take."

"I know the boss is in the forest biome at night so at day they must be there in a cave or something so we will head there at dawn and see where they run and hide."

"I am with you but I need a sword and maybe some iron armor."

Joey walked away telling Grey to stay there. A few minutes later he returned with diamond armor and a diamond battle ax.

"keep this hidden and I will give you cover to put it on if they see you with me in full armor they may harm Liz."

"Ok but what if we are to late? What if they already feasted on her and are setting a trap for you to fall into."

"No, the Zombie boss would not do that the zombie boss honors his word no matter what it is."

They set of and travled all day and made perfect timing the zombies had just begun running into a small cave system. They walked in after them and the zombies turned and got into a fighting stance. Joey seethed his sword and put his hand up.

" I am here to see your boss he had called for me" three zombies came from the back and gave them a escort to the bosses room. He saw Liz and ran to her the boss stepped in front of him "Sir we must do business first then you and the one you love will be reunited. I do not want battle, if you and your second in command will just follow me."

"Zombie boss this is not my second in command this is a friend that I can trust with my life I came here expecting war is that not why you called for me and only one other?"

"I called for you and your second in command. Since this is not we shall do business unjustly unless you want to return to your village and bring your second in command. We will release your love to you but you must return do you give me you word."

"yes, but may I ask why you want me and my second in command?"

"It is to combine the Zombie army with the army of your village, we have been talking about this for a few weeks I promise the siege on your village was not my doing I sent a zombie to talk to you but he was afraid because you killed so many of the rouge zombies he thought he would be next so he snatched Liz in all the confusion and left a note. I wanted you to come here to see if you trusted me but this was not the way to do it. I am sorry for taking your loved one if you wish tonight I will come to your village and we can talk there unless you want to come here."

"No, me and my army will come here I will bring my entire army and we will come unarmed with no armor to prove our trust to you I shall come back tonight with them. The armor will stay in a chest I will bring. You know creepers have been on the prowl."

" ok, sir I will gather food for your men I am host I will not take no for an answer." They shook hands and Grey, Liz, and Joey left. On the way home night was fast approaching and they would never make it to their village in time. They walked to their sister village. They were brought food, wine and beds for the night. Joey thanked them before going to sleep. When he awoke he left toward his village with Liz. Grey stayed behind with one of the girls who had the military strips. Her eyes were violet as was her name. Joey set Grey up telling her how Joey was a strong member of the military back home and he was talented with his battle ax's. he also talk about the Zombie treaty that seemed possible and how Grey openly volunteered to go with him with no fear. Joey heard the banging during the night so he told Grey to stay back with her if he wanted. Grey accepted and had a new found friendship with Joey and knew that when he went back to the village he would have to join the military to fight alongside his new girlfriend and Joey.


	6. Chapter 6- evil one approches

Chapter 6- the new ally

As Liz and Joey approached the village the soldiers rushed to see them "Sir are you ok? What happened? Where is Grey?"

"Men I have some bad news." Joey took a long breath in. "Grey died at the hands of the zombie boss."

Everyone went silent for a minute. "I'm only joking although he did find a women in our sister village. He's there with her now and will not be returning for sometime I myself think. The things I heard last night. Boy he must have had the time of his life. Next morning he had a smile and his back was scratched up."

All the men laughed "well sir im glad you're alright so did the zombies but up a fight or no?"

"Actually men we are going, tomorrow we set of they will have a feast for us and they wish to talk of peace. The kidnapping of my wife was a misunderstanding and I got a full apology from the boss himself so prepare men we set off at 6 hundred hours tomorrow morning."

Although some men moaned because they wanted no peace with zombies they followed orders and began to prepare. But as they prepared that night an army of mobs, creepers, skeletons, and the rouge zombies approached. The soldiers prepared for battle when all of a sudden the zombie boss appeared. He took over "will the leader of you military please step forward."

The soldiers hissed back no but Joey wanted to know what was going on so he approached. "yes zombie boss. It is I that you seek. What do you need."

"we are sieging your village and." He paused and creepers skeletons and all the zombies waited. "I have rejoined forces of the dark I am here with my rouge brothers and my newly built army. I only had enough ore for my army without the rouge zombies. Now I will show the rouges and the others how to lead a army. Men forward march!" as they neared the front of the army of mobs. The boss winked towards joey and joey understood his army readied for the worst as the boss brought his sword up near Joey he spun around and shouted. "THIS IS MY ALLY! THIS IS MY FIRNED AND I WILL FIGHT ALONG SIDE OF HIM ANYTIME!" This pissed creepers off to the point that some blew up. This set off a bad reaction for the mobs because he positioning of the creepers blew up the entire army. The soldiers laughed and the zombie army was welcomed into their cave where most lights were destroyed for the zombies delicate eyes. They talked peace and the army's joined forces. As Joey came out of the cave he saw the sun rising so he told the zombies to stay there an some of his soldiers will grab the zombies belongings and if they missed anything then the zombies could be escorted back to the cave and get all other belongings. They all knew that it would be difficult because the size of the zombie army was small. With the sun rise came another great surprise, Grey had returned with his girlfriend violet. Both wanting to take up residence in the village and joined the military. Grey spotted the cave and walked there and spotted the zombie boss. He was invited for some warm chicken so he sat down and begun to talk. "Sir Grey thank you for not freaking out on our first meeting I am truly sorry for the circumstances and I could not apologize enough to Sir Joey. I do hope you accept my deepest apologizes."

"Its ok. A simple misunderstanding but why did you have to kidnap liz why not just leave a note?"

"I thought sir Joey would never come unless we had something or someone he cared about. I mean we would never have harmed her we explained to her that we wanted peace and this was the only way to do it."

"Ah ok well I must be going the mobs have been extremely angry lately and no one knows why."

"Actually I do bring Joey and the entire army tomorrow and I can explain what is coming and what war will be like when fighting one of the purest evil."

"ok we will be here tonight we will patrol send us some men to help? We have lost a small amount of soldiers but still we want the strongest army."

That night while on patrol Joey, Grey and the Zombie boss where walking the perimeter and talking of the evil one. All of a sudden they saw over a hundred soldiers rushing towards the village citizens were with them as well. Joey rushed to the soldiers and started asking what was happening.

"the evil one is coming." Everyone turned towards the zombie boss. "I hoped we had a little more time but we don't I must explain the reason of my alliance with you. See the evil one Herobrine he contacted all of us. He wants to take over mine craft village by village it's the end of all days for your kind. I didn't want to see that happen. Joey do you remember when you were a young boy and stumbled into my spawner one night and sat there scared to go outside because of the evil creatures out there? That night we were children and I came up to you and we talked, you told me that one day you will be a high ranking soldier. That night I promised you if you did then I would fight alongside of you. Now I don't care if that promise was 15 years ago I remember it and still have the scar we both made to remember that promise."

"I do to the one on the back of the neck. We made it with my wooden sword I remember that night just as well as you do. You protected me from the other zombies. Made sure I had food I will never forget that night."

"YEA YEA YEA, your party is over we have a fictional character coming for us and there is no way of defeating him he stole our diamond swords from overstock and although we out number them they out power us." One of the other villages soldier said. "Then we stand and fight. There is no retreat from this village we have enough iron to make iron swords and enough diamonds to make three top commanders full suit and sword. Lets go lets go lets go time is not on our side! MOVE MOVE MOVE run faster! If we are not all ready for the army we are fucked so lets get a move on!"


	7. Chapter 7 preperation

Chapter 7-day 1 preparation

( Hey everyone I just wanted to say I do not own mine craft in any form and thank you to everyone who has read I hit 1,000 views on chapter 6 love everyone 3and a special shout out to the girl who inspired me to make the OC Liz I know you hate the name but you're my inspiration 3)

The sun began to rise Joey knew they had only this day to prepare for battle he sent all able bodies to the training facility. In need of as many warriors he could get, all unable to battle were sent to the village ahead to say that if a report doesn't come in to prepare for battle. Joey stood there in the mirror not knowing what to do scared. Not for him but for his people they depended on him and he feared letting them down. He feared Liz, Grey, or Violet would get injured or worst. They had all diamond suits and swords normally only the top men get but they used all the diamonds they had and second in command a man named Bobby had diamond armor on joey had all diamond armor as well as Violet and Grey Liz didn't Joey removed his and gave it to her. She didn't put it on in fear that Joey would die without it. Then Joey took her hand " Baby please put it on I want you as safe as possible I will be ok the last thing I want is you to be injured. Please put it on for me"

Liz reluctantly put the armor on and threw her sword an pulled out her stick.

"Liz! This isn't going to be a little hoard this army is going to be the biggest on ever bigger than the one who claimed you father I don't want you to get hurt."

"Babe look its nice and sharp, I won't and I have an enchanted sword in case I need it or a creeper comes. Don't worry I'll be ok."

"Ok please stay safe I can't live without you I love you"

"I love you too and I will be safe I've battled before. I know what I'm doing."

Joey was called by some soldiers that escorted the unable people "Sir the villagers are nice and safe. Are we?"

"I expect no fear in my men safe or not show no fear!"

"Sir I am here to fight, I do not fear anything but please tell me are we going to die."

"Yes this is a war like no other and people will die. But they will not die in vain I plan on us winning we have a lot of men willing to die for this village but after we survive this battle it is not over. We are going to our sister village and fighting anything that is there and taking our village back."

"Sir I am here till the end."

Joey noticed the setting sun. "gather my people. The time is coming that we have to be prepared." Joey looked at his Diamond Sword. _I sure hope I can stand this attack. I fear death but I more fear what will happen to my people if this village doesn't hold. We must stand strong _"Sir" _everyone is counting on me and I don't "_Sir" _know what to do_. "SIR! Can you hear me!?"

"yes soldier sorry I was ah… I was thinking about my wife and how if I survive this I'm starting a family with her."

"Sir mobs have been spotted a small group of zombies and skeletons accompanied by their boss, I think they expect this small army to take us all out we need you up front."

Joey went to the front lines "PEOPLE THE TIME OF BATTLE IS AMOUNG US! NO MATTER WHAT I AM RIGHT HERE FIGHTING! NOW HOLD! I WILL APPROCH THESE MOBS TO SEE THEIR MOTIVES IF I GET ATTACKED YOU CHARGE!

Joey approached the mobs carefully and ready to strike. "State your business or die."

"Please sir take pity on us we wish to battle alongside of you. Herobrine is evil and is going to destroy this world. Who says after he destroys your people that he wont destroy mine. He destroys to destroy he has no plan after this destruction is finished then all he plans is destroying the next one."

"alright you stand with our other Zombies and skeleton boss you and your men stand next to me we will beat Herobrine together."

"He cant be killed. There is only one known warrior who could beat him. The one who is to be known as the hero of Mine craft. He will rebel herobrine but with a sword like no other this sword that my men found called the sword of notch. I must find this man he has the ability to harden his skin I was told he was here."

"That's me, I am the one who is to save mine craft. Please just call me Joey."

"well Joey not that I don't believe you but may I test that first and have you shot just to prove that you are the one. This sword may only be handled in battle by you if you are who you say you are." Joey stood back thought about his father in law falling to the ground dead. Joeys skin hardened and he got shot 15 times till the arrows stopped without him even flinching. "Sir you have proven yourself to me and my men please take this sword and we have another present it's the sword of Herobrine me and my men stole it while we snuck out during the day we stayed in the water to get here but now with night time here we can travel faster. Herobrine is coming soon and without his sword he himself cannot fight but he has a huge army under his control. Now u have no need for a sword other than the two I have given you so u can give you diamond sword to someone else."

Joey gave it to a man who only had a iron and they prepped for battle. The men knew it would not be easy but with the four of them (Joey, Liz, Grey, and Violet) they had a good chance of winning. Once this war was over the knew alliances would stay but a new evil Zombie and Skeleton boss would come to power. Then the only thing holding up is a small army that could all die anyway then life returns to normal? No that cant be how It ends but the skeletons would stay in the mines with the zombies only to come up when called on. The zombies and skeletons knew this but didn't care they wanted to beat Herobrine no matter what and they would die to make it happen.


	8. Chapter 8-i would take an arrow for you

chapter 8- I would take an arrow for you

night quickly came. The skeleton boss stood near Joey prepping his men. Joey saw the first wave about 20 zombies and 30-40 skeletons and the most explosive mob ever a creeper. Joey slowly approached and thought of the true plan. If there is only a small wave where are the rest, surely there are would be more. Then joey thought of the possibility of a flank. He ordered a small group to watch the back just to be safe. All of a sudden the first shot was fired. Joey thought of his father in law falling to the ground coughing blood. The anger within Joey came out and he felt his skin harden. Ever cell in his body ready for an attack but still nimble enough. "Men prepare yourself we do not wait for usto be picked off! CHARGE!" Joey ran but only a few followed this was the plan. Hoping the mobs would believe that the village was scared and weak think they would be able to just come in and do anything they wanted. Joey ran though a onslaught of arrows being the leader he was the one they aimed for first. With arrows not puncturing skin they didn't know what to do and before they knew it his sword cut swiftly into a skeletons skull. The sword was so light weight and so swiftly swung nothing compared to it. Joey pulled out the sword of Herobrine and ran arms out cutting mob after mob in half. Body after body cut in two without him even swinging. Just the touch of the sword cut the mobs.

The wave retreated to report what they had seen. The second wave was harsh creepers exploded parts of the village but also killed many men. With nothing left but a hand or a leg some of the men would never be identified. As the second wave started showing signs of retreating a skeleton aimed right at Grey. Joey rushed towards him and the arrow hit him he fell to the ground with a thud. Grey bent down next to him. Joey held the arrow in his hand making it look as if it had punctured. "Grey I would gladly take a arrow for you. I would like to think of us as friends. Please take good care of the village when I die."

"Joey you cant die no one else can defeat herobrine but you. You cant die Liz needs you the village needs you and I need you. You cant save my life and not allow me to save yours I need you to beat herobrine."

"you will have to find the will and you can do anything. Now go protect your village and defeat these mother fuckers once and for all."

Grey moved joey to a building and ran. Joey began to smile _I truly love that guy some times._ He chuckled and threw the arrow. He rushed right behind grew making sure nothing happened to him. Anger flowed inside of Grey. He wanted revenge and ran to the sister village. Not knowing he was followed by Joey he shouted for herobrine. As he appeared joeys eyes widened. Herobrine looked like Joey, the only noticeable difference was the white eyes and the tattered clothing. "Herobrine you cowered you attack my village and kill my friend I challenge." Joey cut him off. "dude are you stupid I am the one chosen to fight him you will be destroyed move." Joey pushes past Grey "herobrine if you where smart you would decline this challenge that I propose me verses you battle to the death right here in front of your subjects. Do you accept?"

Herobrines voice was deep and gave the feeling of power. "foolish soldier why waste my time with the likes of you zombies kill this fool and his friend."

"Grey run I will hold the hoard."

"No I thought you were dead so I ran here and I'm not leaving you here alone I still owe you. After this battle were even."

Joey was jumped on by a zombie and threw it into herobrine. Impressed that joey showed that he took no damage he ordered his skeletons to fire at joey only again he took no damage. "So you're the chosen one. I would be honored to destroy you myself men grab him he's going to watch." Zombies grabbed Greys arms and with fighting he shook them off and held his sword ready. "No matter if he doesn't want to be held there is no matter call off the wave I want all to watch this. Liz felt something wrong she knew Joey was in danger and she knew where he went she grabbed violet and some soldiers. "Let's go save him he's in the sister village about to do something stupid and I'll be a bad wife not to watch."

The men chuckled at that and followed as they reached the second village Joey grabbed the sword of notch. Liz saw the sword and rushed knowing what was going to happen. The ultimate fight between her husband and herobrine. Zombies saw them approach the village and stopped them. "The war is halted the fight is about to begin and this fight will surely show who will win this war. Now you may join us or be killed." Violet stepped to the zombie and punched his teeth down his throat "don't you dare ever threaten her again you scum now move before you lose something else." The zombie attacked and violet kept her promise she sliced right down and cut off the zombie's dick. He doubled over in pain and the small group moved right to where the fight was starting. "True man chosen one, you have the sword of notch. But I have no sword to defend myself. True man aren't you. Strike down your enemy when he's vulnerable. How un-noble of you. You're nothing but a bitc"

"Shut up do you honestly think I would be so low? The skeleton king brought me your sword and I still have it." He takes out the sword of herobrine and walks over to him. "Take it to defend yourself."

Herobrine grabbed the sword. How noble of you willing to die like a man even though you don't even know your true identity. How rude would it be of me if I allowed you to die without knowing who you truly are. You are notch, you are my brother who stole my place in the family all because your 3 minutes older than me. Our father gave you everything I had to craft my own sword. Your weaker than I am you may be my brother but I will still strike you down."

"what do you mean I am notch I am Joey. Son of John and Zoey!"

"no your not you fool father gave you everything but I ran away you lie about your own family! Why do you think you're the one chosen to strike me down! Brother, our fight will show what one of us is truly the next ruler of this world. You may have practiced with father but I received my practice in hell."

"I have never practiced with anyone but my father John."

"You disown your own father! Don't you lie to me! You know good and well your father is the king of mine craft and you're his successor I will kill you before that happens though."

"LIAR! I know who I am and your lying to me I will kill you for this" Joey grabs his sword in both hands ready to charge herobrine looks him dead in the eyes "your despicable." Joey stays there getting red "come on brother you mad or something come get me unless you're a pussy. Oh that's right someone who would disown here own father is a pussy you can't do shit about it huh pussy."

Joey takes a step forward "your scared of me that's why you want me mad. You call me your older brother if that's what you think then you should be. I will kill you."


	9. Chapter 9-the brothers fight

Chapter 9- the war between brothers

Joey looked at herobrine. Studying him, looking for a weakness he saw nothing. "Notch why must you fight me you know who your real father is and you know you're my brother you know I ran away from home because you got everything."

"I would never run away from home. Yes my childhood is a blur but after I walked into that zombie spawner everything after that I remember. I was 4 years old young and eager for an adventure."

"four!?" what day, what month!?"

"what does it matter to you."

"I was four when I ran away from home. What day."

"it was September 3rd why?"

"brother, did you come looking for me? Did you try finding me and bringing me home?"

"IVE TOLD YOU BEFORE I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

Liz was watching this back and forth and already knew these two were brothers. It was obvious by the way they looked alike to the way neither of them will back down. _I guess boys just never got along._

"Notch your such a loser why cant you accept im your brother."

"Because you are evil. Now are we going to yell at each other all day or are we going to fight."

Herobrine smirked and slowly walked towards joey "lets fight."

Herobrine had the same build as joey and they were even in strength and endurance. Neither of them giving and inch until herobrine got a small opening and sliced Joey's ribs. A small cut and Joey didn't notice it but then herobrine used a nasty trick. While joey came from above herobrine blocked it and kicked him in the dick. Joey stumbled back sword in hand. Herobrine brought up his sword to deliver a killing blow but Joey already knew what was coming so before he was decapitated Joey swung his sword at herobrines hand. The impact sliced his hand clean off and herobrine fell feeling defeated.

"So herobrine tell me why I should let you live."

"You shouldn't but there's nothing you can do about me living until you deliver the killing blow in battle and this battle is over."

Herobrine's head began to shake and he teleported to his cut of hand. Then his head started shaking again and he disappeared. "ill see you in hell brother I had the liberty of having the portal built in you village come when you want to battle, next I will not lose."

Joey looked around and saw Liz standing there and he started walking to her. After about three steps he collapsed due to blood loss. Liz ran over to him along with Grey and Violet. Grey picked him up and ran him back to the village to be treated for his wounds. The zombies whos dick was chopped off again tried to stop them but he saw violet pull her sword so he moved out of the way. As they reached the next village all soldiers ran to the next village forcing Zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers out the place was in ruins all it was a lot of shade. They didn't know what to do with it houses got destroyed and used for shade. Grey stood tall and got the attention of everybody." men, women, zombies and skeletons, the flank did happen but they went to far and they massacred everyone in the village just up the road from here. I know it would take work but I propose me and some men walk up there and set it up so villagers can move in. I will make it safe then hand the command over to bobby who will lead in the military and lead anyone who goes to live there. As for the old sister village I propose we allow the zombies and skeletons have it for helping us win this battle. Now everyone MOVE! Zombies skeletons nighttime is ending so just head down to the mines and someone will come get you when it is safe for you to leave"

His speech was inspiring and Joey heard all of it. He arose from the bed holding his ribs. They weren't broken but he would be in pain for a while. He walked out of the house that he had been bandaged in and walked to Grey. "You know with my second in command leading a village I will need a new one. So you done being the butchers slave and you ready to join the real men in the ranks." Grey gleamed with joy. Yes it would be a honor to serve with you."

Joey walked over to Liz who thought he was still sleeping and he grabbed her arm and pulled her into their house "baby after that all I can think about is starting a family." Joey started kissing her neck. "lets start working on one right now." Joey pulled out his dick and liz striped down to nothing joey fucked her till he came inside of her pussy. Then the pain hit him and he almost screamed but he held it in. "Baby your hurt you should lie down."

"no my people need me. Now more than ever."

"Just rest up if they need anything they can look for Grey Violet or me. We can all help out."

"no grey and violet are going to the next village up and clear all dead bodies out with other soldiers. What did my brother say about he'll be waiting for me in hell? That he built a portal for me inside the village."

"yes its right in the middle of our village. We have soldiers guarding It no one will go in there without permission from you."

"me and my men will enter it when I am feeling better but how will I find herobrine what dangers lurk there is there a way out."

"Yes sir there is." The doctor entered the room. "I have been there to gather any medical knowledge I could. There was some but its mostly lave and this thing called nether rack. I have found very little else out I would like to voyage with you into the portal."

"ok but I must rest before that doctor can you fetch me my father? I must talk to him at once."

The doctor leaves to get John Joeys father. _I must find out the truth of me if I am to defeat herobrine he is not my brother until I talk to my father. _


	10. Chapter 10-new idenity

Chapter 10- new identity

(I do not own minecraft and also I am starting a new story called the apocalypse. It will be about real world zombie apocalypse so if you would like pm me an OC I need 2 female characters and 3 males so send me a pm of the description and ill give you a shout out in the first chapter.)

Joeys father slowly walked in. "Dad I need some answers and I need them" *coughs blood* "I need them now."

Watching his son coughing blood John swallowed and licked his lips. "Joey you are not my son but that day I rescued you from the zombie spawner I couldn't let you go off on your own. You came to love me like your own father. I knew this day would come. Joey your brother Herobrine… hes not lying. He is your brother and you're the one who needs to kill him."

"John your still are my father you raised me since I was three. No matter who my real father is you're the one who raised me and that's all that mattered."

Joeys father had a smile ear to ear when he had to leave. Happy to see that his son may not be blood but still loves him. Joeys father snuck out that night, he had a diamond sword and iron pickax. He walked to the portal as the guards changed duty and teleported to hell. The strange sound as he entered scared him but he held strong. When he finally got teleported he stepped out of the strange portal he saw the most devastated area ever. John was a explorer and knew that this place was an area someone could get lost. Red stone that he had never seen before he mind some of it. It mined like dirt but maybe a little faster, But he was here to find Herobrine and slay him. It felt like minutes inside the portal but outside Joey was fully healed and prepared his men. About 3 days have past Liz was right next to her husband as they entered. When john entered he went left. Joey and his men went right the doctor was right behind them. John found the fortress and got in. "Herobrine show yourself you coward."

Herobrine appeared down the hall of John "fool where is my brother."

"I came here to kill you myself do you accept."

"why not I mean I'm fully healed been awhile since I killed someone."

As John and Herobrine pulled their swords Joey and his men came to the fortress themselves. "what is that sound." Joey asked

"sir it sounds like swords coming together "

They rushed to the area the sound came from and Joey ran to his father. "father you cant beat him diamond swords have no effect. Brother I am the one you want I am notch you want a fight you fight me!"

Herobrine smirked. "ok brother I will spare your father until I kill you." Herobrine put his sword away and got hit with Johns sword twice "huh ok this is what must happen Joey who would you like to watch the fight I will let you bring two people then we will fight"

Joey said he wanted Liz and his father and herobrine frowned grabbed Liz and John then Joey and teleported them to a small arena "ok you two go over there flip that switch and you will be in the seats. Sit anywhere you would like they walked over flipped the switch and were lifted up to the seats. They sat front row. Herobrine smirked "brother why did you disown our father. How did you think I would believe I wouldn't notice my brother when I saw him. Do you think im stupid?"

"no I did not know all I know is I ran away and before I stumbled into a spawner I was filled with hatrid I remember crying but not what it was for. Then John came in and saved me. After that I believed that he was my father."

Did you run away to find me think!"

"maybe I think I remember somethings about you and I fighting and practicing together. I remember you waking up in the middle of the night looked over my bed and just looked down. Then father walked in and shouted that you should be asleep I remember you fighting him then storming out he was mad at you. Then I jumped up to chase you but he threw me onto my bed saying you weren't worth it."

Herobrine looked innocent "brother you loved me to the point tha you gave up being king of minecraft to chase me" his eyes became normal why am I so evil why must I kill you. Brother may I come back to the world and live in you village"

Joey looked into his brothers eyes and said yes and joey sheathed his sword and turned around herobrine felt his evil side push out his eyes glowed white again and he charged his brother and stabbed him in the back and the sword exited his chest. "fool why would you turn your back."

Joey couldn't move he felt foolish he looked at Liz who was crying in his fathers arms. He stood up as herobrine went to kill his family "Herobrine you fucking coward get back over here. Fight me like a man." Joey pulled the sword from his back and unsheathe his. Herobrine was amazed that he was able to stand let alone want to battle. He walked to his brother and joey threw Herobrines sword to him "unlike you I'm no coward." Joeys wound already had healed and not even a scar. Joey tore his shirt off and threw it. The only mark he had was some blood that was dried already. Herobrines eyes widened _im fucked_ herobrine charged his brother but somehow joey became more swift he didn't even try to block he move out of the way and cut herobrines arm. Herobrine cringed at the pain but kept advancing towards Joey. Joey kept dodging and cutting herobrine enough for it to hurt until herobrine started spinning in circles rapidly just so Joey couldn't attack. Herobrine spun close to a wall and joey noticed his chance. He ran to the wall and wall ran up and jumped off herobrines spinning stopped when his sword hit the wall joey was just at. Herobrine looked over his shoulder and then he felt the sword borrow into his skull herobrine fell over dead and joey ran to Liz and his father. Liz collapsed into his arms. And they walked back to the fortress. Reunited with his soldiers they tried to find the way out but they lost where the portal was. Back in the arena herobrines blood stained the ground. An enderman teleported to him "this is not good lets go get you fixed up." The enderman grabbed herobrine and teleported him to the end. "lets go my lord we shall get you fixed up."


	11. Chapter 11- lost in the nether

Chapter 11- lost in the nether

(hey once again looking for OC's from the community for a zombie apocalypse story send me the age gender hair color eye color personality all that stuff and I will give you a shout out in the prologue.)

As the searched for a way out all they only saw nether rack, glow stone and some mushrooms. Everywhere they looked was either lava or fire. Joey was walking carelessly and hit a zombie pig men. The screech echo and before long 30 pig men came prepared for battle. "Pig men why do you want to battle us it was a mistake I am sorry." Joey's apology did not cover it

The pig men caved in "Men wait." The pig men boss came to the front "these people did not mean any harm." The pig men's boss slowly approached. "I am sorry for my men. They sometimes attack without the order." The pig men's boss looked sincere joey turned to his men "the pig men want no battle." The boss raised his sword. "They only want to protect their own." Grey saw the pig men boss and threw his battle ax. It tipped Joeys head and right into the boss' neck. Chocking on his own blood he laughed. "Now my people will kill you and I will be reborn within one of them." He died and the pig men charge Grey wanted to show off his new skills. He grabbed the battle ax out of the boss' neck while still in movement. He grasped the end of the battle ax with both hands. The oncoming army charged directly at him. Joey rushed in right by Greys side but didn't kill any pig men. Grey had that look in his eyes the true look of a determined warrior. All of the pig men attacked them and violet started to snipe them with her bow. Liz did the same but her aim was a bit off. Always a girl who liked using something with a nice shaft (If you get what I mean). As the last of the pig men fell dead Joey turned to Grey "how did you learn to do that?"

"I've been watching you train and I've started training like you."

They both started laughing and the girls jumped down to them then the soldiers followed. Then a sound almost of a creeper sounded right next to them. They looked up and this floating squid spitting explosives was right above them. Out of range Violet drew an arrow and aimed. The ghast spit another fire ball explosive and Violet released the arrow. The arrow had such power it cut though the fire ball and the ghast died in one shot. The doctor rushed to the dead body and grabbed a ghast tear. "Well I do say what an interesting find!" Everyone looked at the small white object in the doctor's hand. "Men this can help with all kinds of medical advances. I do say this is very important if we can find more I will be able to do all kind of medical procedures."

Everyone looked at him like whatever and they continued to search for the portal. They hit the arena Joey and Herobrine had fought. But Herobrine was not there. _He was dead! How is he missing what happened to his body? Where is he and what will this do to me?_ Joey was glad though with finding the arena they knew what way to go. They walked to the portal Grey, Violet, Liz, and Joey got everyone home before they exited but before they went into the portal an enderman teleported. "To find my master you must go to the end beat the ender dragon my boss and you will be deemed worthy to fight Herobrine again."

"Do you know who I am? I am Notch the next ruler of minecraft so you want to say I am still not worthy of fighting my brother."

"No you are Joey don't try pulling your title on me you deserted that title when you ran away. The portal to the end is within the strong hold I am sure you know where that is."

"Ok thank you messenger, but before you go back to my brother can I give you a message to deliver to him?"

"Sure tell me and he will get the word."

"Tell him that I will kill him."

"Nothing else?"

"Actually yeah but my wife can't hear this." Joey pulled the Endermen close "I'll tell him myself."

Joey grabbed his sword and dug it deep into the Endermens skull. Then he grabbed Liz and they went back home."

Grey and Violet walked back to their house as did Joey and Liz. That night Joey got Liz pregnant and with a new baby on the way Joey didn't care if the baby grew up without a father he just wanted his baby to grow up safe. He knew he had to go to the end and kill his brother with him around joey would know no peace if Herobrine was alive.


End file.
